Rise of the Rogues
by Nocturnal96
Summary: unofficial sequel to The Rogue Avenger, Rob and Eddie have finally found a new home and a new goal. Can the Avengers and the Outlaws figure out what there plan is in time? again horrible summary and open to suggestions with title and cover image.
1. Chapter 1

"We have been traveling for three days." Eddie groaned as Rob and he sat around a fire. They had left the Outlaws three days ago and Rob still hadn't told him where they were going. Eddie had finally had enough and glared across the fire at Rob who was outside his armor. "Where are we going?"

"We will soon arrive at our destination." Orb explained, his eyes never leaving the flames.

"That didn't answer my question." Eddie growled.

"We are heading to Sokovia." Cortana appeared from a port on Rob's suit. "Robbie here has a plan cooking in his head." Cortana smiled towards Rob who finally looked up from the fire to send a light glare in Cortana's direction.

"Horrible nicknames aside," Rob sighed as he looked at Eddie, "I have a job for you once we get to Sokovia."

"What is it?" Eddie grinned at the prospect of doing something.

"I'll tell you once we arrive and set up a base of operations." Rob looked back towards the fire and a small smirk appeared on his face. "If everything is how I believe it is, then we are going to change the world."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"Ultron had a point Eddie." Rob sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Humans are too divided to really evolve." He glance up at Eddie and smiled reassuringly. "I don't plan to destroy the world though. I have a much better plan."

"Which is?"

"You will see. I just need information now. The plan is still in its infancy so is subject to change." Rob laid back and closed his eyes. "Rest Eddie because Venom is going to get a lot of exercise soon." Eddie nodded as he too prepared to sleep.

"Goodnight boys, sleep tight." Cortana chuckled as she went about her task that Rob had given her.

*Two days later*

"So where are we going now?" Wanda asked as everyone loaded bags into their jet.

"We are leaving for Wakanda." Steve grunted as he lifted a few bags into the jet. "I received a tip that the government learned we are staying here and are on their way now. Tony is too, along with everyone else."

"Where did they get a tip?" Wanda asked incredulously. "Nobody knows of this place."

"Nobody knows who sent it in. All they received are a bunch of pictures and an email stating the Winter soldier and the outlaw Avengers are located on a farm being housed by a family. They are coming for everyone." Steve sighed as the last of the bags were loaded up. "Come on we need to go."

Soon after the entire farm was empty and barren. The jet making quick progress towards Wakanda.

*Couple hours later*

"No one is here." Natasha stated as she walked up to Tony. All around then United Nation soldiers wandered about looking for any clues as to where everyone had gone. "Did Vision ever track down the source of our lead?"

"I'm about to go find out." Tony sighed as they both walked away.

*Back in the Avenger's headquarters*

"So what do you have for me Vision?" Tony asked as the team sat in the living room.

"Nothing." Vision stated. "It is like it appeared out of thin air. Whatever did this is extremely advanced and knows how to cover its tracks." Vision stared at Tony. "I believe it is Rob's A.I. Cortana."

"Why would he do that?" Rhody asked.

"He would never betray Wanda and he forgave Tony and Bucky. He proved that when he fought with us to stop Ultron." Natasha pointed out.

"Unless he didn't forgive us and just fought to stop Ultron." Tony mumbled. "Friday I need you to look for Rob and Venom right away. Find out where they are."

"Got it boss."

"Do you think we will find him?" Rhody asked.

"I hope so." Tony muttered.

*Wakanda a day later*

"Welcome, to my home." T'chala greeted everyone as the exited the quinjet on one of the palaces air pads.

"Thank you for doing this." Steve shook his hand.

"Anytime. I have a debt to repay and this seemed a good way to begin to pay it back." T'chala led them into the place. "Each of you will have your own set of rooms. Now I am sure you are all tired from your journey so please rest and when dinner comes round we will talk." T'chala turned to leave but Steve grabbed his arm.

"Someone sent in a tip to our location. Can you find out who sent it in?"

"I will see what I can do." Steve nodded his thanks as they followed a servant to their rooms.

After everyone was set up in their rooms they met in Steve's to discuss the current situation.

"So as we all know, somebody figured out where we lived and sent in the UN to capture us. Does anybody have a clue on who did it?" Everyone just shook their heads as Steve sighed.

"Do you think maybe Rob's A.I. could figure it out?" Wanda spoke up.

"Probably, but we have no idea where he went." Clint shrugged. "Unless you figured out that riddle he gave you."

"Riddle?" Steve looked over at Wanda.

"When he left, he left behind a note. And in that note he stated he would be where our stories began." Wanda explained.

"Since Wakanda is basically destroyed and filled with Tony's charity still helping. He would be discovered very quickly. His home town is also out of the question for obvious reasons." Clint sighed in annoyance. "We can't exactly look anywhere with too many cameras anyway or we risk getting caught."

"T'chala can send people out if necessary." Steve pointed out. Before anyone else could continue the conversation someone knocked on the door.

"Mr. Rogers, dinner is ready." A young woman's voice sounded.

"Thank you, don't worry about anyone else, they are in this room." Steve yelled back as everyone got up. "We can continue this at diner." A few minutes later and everyone was sitting around an extravagant table with wonderful looking food laid out before them.

"So, my friends what is it you plan on doing now?" T'chala asked. Seated at the head of the table, Steve sat to his left and Wanda his right.

"Well right now we need to focus on finding who leaked out our information as well as find Rob." Steve said, prompting Wanda to nod.

"I will be happy to provide any assistance you require. Now let's eat." T'chala clapped his hands and servants walked out serving drinks while everyone dug in.

*With Rob*

"So here we are." Rob smiled as they looked upon Sokovia from a nearby mountaintop.

"What is it you wanted me to do?" Eddie asked.

"Cortana here procured some very useful information these past couple days." Rob's smile turned into a smirk. "Sokovia is split in two. One half want things to return to normal while another half want to increase their military power so this never happens again. We will call the ones who want normalcy hippies and the ones who want military power Imperials." Eddie raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "My long term plan is rather simple, unite the world under one banner. Any means necessary. My short term plan is to take over Sokovia. To do that we will have to stay out of the public eye."

"You mean set up a faux ruler." Eddie surmised.

"Correct. Now then Cortana has also procured the location of a man named Zemo." Eddie cocked his head in confusion. "He orchestrated the bombing at the UN when they were ratifying the accords." Eddie nodded in understanding. "The majority of Sokovians see him as a hero. Especially since the UN has denied compensation for Ultron's plot. The Un seems to think that little charity down there is enough."

"You want Zemo to run Sokovia? Won't the Avenger's and Outlaws come running once he escapes?" Eddie questioned.

"No, far from it. He will form a new terrorist organization, also under our control, to keep both parties busy. How he will get the men is up to him but for now it doesn't matter. Cortana, how much of Hydra's original base remains?"

"Not much, most of it was destroyed in the event and Tony had his robots take much of the remaining parts away. I can however use an old abandoned bunker in this very mountain to start making my own bots as well as researching weaponry." Cortana brought up a schematic of the bunker.

"What was the bunker for?" Rob asked.

"Built during the cold war. A bomb shelter basically. Abandoned and forgotten, perfect for our needs." Cortana smiled, proud of herself.

"Well we have our base, now we need to get the politicians on our side." Rob smirked again. "I assume you can contact them discreetly and provide enough motivation for the majority to support war, Cortana?"

"Leave it to me. They will be eating out of your hands by the end of the week." Cortana nodded before getting to work on blackmail and other such necessities.

"What shall I do?" Eddie asked again.

"You will go find us some new teammates. The two of us alone can't beat back the Avenger's or Outlaws. We need more people. Cortana has compiled a list of several interesting people. Find them and bring them back to me."

"On it." Eddie glanced at the list and noticed it had three names on it. Two males and one female. "Who will get Zemo?" He asked as he allowed his suit to engulf him.

"I will break him out." Rob stated. "Now get going, I'm going to look at our new home and set up a port for Cortana." Eddie nodded and started swinging away while Rob started towards the entrance of the bunker.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but it really is just an extended intro. Anyway Tony's team is in so long as they are going after Steve. Not a big part at all. Anyway I have big plans for Rob and Venom hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Again sorry about the short chapters but they will be getting longer. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So why did you lie to Eddie?" Cortana asked. It had been a week since Eddie left to go find recruits and now both Rob and Cortana were resting in their new headquarters. A small bunker near Sokovia that was abandoned after the cold war.

"I didn't lie to him." Rob stated as he checked over his armor.

"But you didn't tell him the whole truth." Cortana pointed out. "About the same as lying in some peoples books."

"You think he would actually believe me?" Rob scoffed. "If I told him about the nightmares he would leave me and you would be all I had."

"We could have stayed with Wanda and the rest of the outlaws." Cortana seemed all too happy to point out.

"No, if we did that then earth would fall." Rob's voice was quiet.

"What exactly happened in the nightmare?" Cortana asked. "You never did tell me the whole story."

"It happened a few days before I decided to leave." Rob began.

*Flashback*

Rob had just settled in after a long day of chores. Next to him was his Scarlet angel who snuggled in close. Smiling softly he allowed sleep to embrace him what he didn't expect was a very cold chill to wash over his body.

Eyes bolted open only to see the vast expanse of space. Glancing around he realized he was laying on hard rock and not a bed. Wanda was also nowhere to be seen. Cautiously he stood up and realized he was in regular civilian clothes.

"Deathstroke." A deep voice echoed across the area. Looking around he noticed a floating stairway. Dread filled him as a malevolent force seemed to squeeze his throat.

"Deathstroke." The voice called again. Slowly making his way to the stairs the pressure on his throat decreased. Climbing the stairs he noticed a platform at the top. Once he made it he saw another small set of stair leading up to a seat that faced away from him. At the bottom of the steps stood what looked like a man. He wore a black robe that hid everything. A hood was also present and whit the persons head bowed, made it impossible to see anything.

"Hello? Who are you?" Rob asked tentatively. "Where am I?"

""Be quiet unless spoken to boy." A raspy voice growled from the hooded figure.

"At ease Valeran. He is our guest and will soon learn the proper way to greet his new master." The deep voice from earlier chuckled. As it did this the chair turned around revealing a purple human-like alien wearing golden armor. The alien was smirking down at him with violet eyes and exuded power like nothing Rob had ever known. "It is customary to bow before me mortal." The being stood form his chair and marched down until he stood just before the young man. When rob remained standing he snarled. "I said, kneel." He raised a glowing hand and closed his fist. Rob feeling his body moving without permission knelt. Once on the ground he found he was able to control himself again. "Isn't that easier? Boy, do you know who I am?"

"NO, I do not." Rob responded, shaking in fear.

"I am the rightful ruler on the galaxy. I am the destroyer of worlds and ruler of the Chitauri. I am Thanos." Arms spread wide, Rob noticed a giant worm like monster that had attacked earth fly overhead.

"You helped Loki attack earth." Rob whispered.

"Yes, I helped that whelp and he failed me. You however will not." Thanos turned and went back to his chair. "You will be my newest pawn and serve me without question is that clear?"

"What do you want from me?" Rob asked hoping it wouldn't hurt Wanda.

"What I want is simple. It is the same thing I asked from your old master before you betrayed him. I want the infinity stone that resides on earth. I would get it myself but other matters need my attention." Thanos smirked while Rob's face paled. "After you get me the gem I will give you the planet you call home to rule as you see fit."

Rob kept quiet for a minute. "This is a dream it has to be." He whispered.

Thanos snorted. "This is no dream, boy now stop wasting my time and submit to me."

"What would happen with the avengers and outlaws?" Rob asked. Thanos smiled before waving his hand. Immediately images assaulted his mind showing everyone he knew dead. Cities burning and children screaming for their parents. Screaming he clutched his head as similar images and scenes played through his mind. He saw every one of the outlaws die, their eyes boring into him with accusation. Shaking on the ground with tears pouring form his eyes, the images finally stopped.

"Make no mistake boy, I can kill you now without any regrets. You are expendable and unless you do as I say, I will burn your planet to dust. So will you resist me or will you join me?"

"I will never help you." Rob stated with as much strength as he could muster.

"Hahaha, then your world will burn and I will make you watch as I kill everyone you care about." Thanos waved his arm. "Get out of my sight." All of a sudden everything went black.

"Rob! Rob wake up!" He groaned as Wanda's voice yelled frantically. Opening his eyes he noticed he was on his back with her hovering above him. She looked worried but relieved that he was awake. "You were having a nightmare." She sighed caressing his cheek. "A pretty bad one it seems." She pulled her hand away to reveal it was covered in tears. "DO you want to talk about it?"

Rob smiled up at her and took her hand. Kissing it he sighed. "I'll be fine Wanda. You just being here helps." Wanda hesitated but nodded reluctantly. Lying back down she soon found sleep. Rob however stayed awake pondering his strange dream.

*End flashback*

"So you want to unite the earth to stop Thanos?" Cortana asked. She had silently listened to his story.

"No, I'm going to unite the earth so I can give that damn gem to Thanos as a gift. With it he will hopefully leave earth alone and nobody I care about dies." Rob stated. "Is everything ready for Zemo's release?"

"Yes, the power shortage should last long enough for you to grab him and leave. I do recommend you use your cloak while inside." Cortana warned. "But before you go, why didn't you agree to Thanos's plans?"

"Didn't seem right at the time. I just said the first thing that came to mind and didn't think about it." Rob shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously I thought about it and we left. Now we take over the world." Rob smirked as he put his suit on.

"You're playing a dangerous game boss. I hope we come out on top." Cortana sighed.

"Oh we will Cortana, we will. How goes the Political situation in Sokovia?" Rob asked.

"Many politicians have already signed up. The people seem to be rallying behind them. A few still dig their heels in but a few leaked emails and they will be replaced with loyal people." Cortana proudly declared. "I told you I would have them eating out of our hands within a week."

"That you did." Rob chuckled. "Good job Cortana, now I'm off to go collect our lost Sokovian." Cortana waved goodbye as Rob left.

*few hours later outside maximum security prison*

"Cortana, I am in position. Start the power shortage so I can get in." Rob called over his comm unit.

" _Power is out, you are free to move in. you know I could have come with you right?" Cortana replied._

"If the avengers did a cyber scan of the surrounding area and spotted you then my plan is stopped before it begins. Couldn't risk it. Using you to stop the power is risky enough."

" _Very well, just don't get caught."_ Cortana sighed before ending communication.

As Rob approached the blacked out prison he activated his camo.

Inside the prison, doors opened and convicts were running rampant. Zemo however was sitting in his cell. He had his own wing and he could hear the guards fighting to keep the other inmates out. He thought about leaving but quickly dismissed that as he had no way of gathering resources or staying hidden for long. He continued sitting there until he heard the guards and inmates go quiet. Cautiously inching towards the cell door he peered out. Seeing nothing he moved towards the entrance to his wing. When he got there he was surprised to see the door hanging open, the guards on the ground unconscious and the inmates either dead or also unconscious. Before any real thoughts could come to his head he heard a whisper. 'Run.' Jumping in surprise he heard it again. 'Run.' A little more urgently. When he still didn't move it turned into a full on shout. 'RUN!'

Zemo needed no other incentive and ran for the nearest exit. He thought he heard boots running right behind him but every time he looked, there was nothing. Shaking his head he started focusing on what he knew. For one, the prison was now in full riot, cause unknown. He was hearing a voice telling him to run. His thoughts stopped abruptly as he turned a corridor and found a group of guards blocking his path. Both parties froze in shock before one of the guards pulled out his baton and charged forward.

Zemo raised his still bound hands, ready to defend himself when the guard fell to the floor. What remained of his brains sprayed across the floor behind him. He barely registered the gunshot the sounded right behind him as the rest of the guards took cover. One wasn't so lucky and took a round to the throat. Zemo looked around him trying to see where the shooter was. When no person presented themselves and some more shots rang out closer to the guards Zemo took off running.

Rob for his part sneered when the guards came into view. They weren't supposed to be there. So he took matters into his own hands and hoped Cortana could fabricate something in his place. He moved forward when Zemo started looking for him. He just hoped the man wouldn't be too spooked from this 'paranormal' phenomena. Taking care of the few guards left was a cake walk and when he turned to see what became of Zemo a groan escaped his lips. The man had bolted away while he was distracted.

'G _od I'm an idiot.'_ Rob thought as he jogged, hopefully, after Zemo.

A few minutes later Zemo found the entrance to the prison and noticed all the guards here were either dead, or unconscious. Not questioning his luck any further he bolted for the doors to freedom. Once outside he noticed that only a few people had gathered around the place. He thought this place would be swarming with people and cops by now with all the ruckus inside. Again, instead of standing there gawking like an idiot, he ran into the crowd, hoping to get far enough away and stay hidden.

It took another hour before Zemo finally stopped. Taking deep ragged breaths as he leaned against an alley wall, he allowed gravity to bring him into a sitting position.

"Comfortable?" No sooner did his ass touch the ground, when a distorted voice resounded in the darkness.

Instantly standing and looking around frantically Zemo had trouble spotting anyone as the sun started to set, casting large shadows.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am your liberator. And you will be my sword." Zemo turned and saw a man uncloak. He was wearing black armor much like iron mans but with two protrusions on the top of the head. Two pistols hung on either side of his hips.

"You're Deathstroke, aren't you?" Zemo had heard of the kidnapping and all the events after. He just thought the kid would have been behind bars by now.

"I prefer ghost now. Active camo like mine is so underused now a days." Rob chuckled to himself before removing his helmet. "I have a proposition for you Zemo. One you can't afford to dismiss."

"Why should I follow you?" Zemo's eyes narrowed.

"I won't kill you if that's what you're thinking. No I will just have my A.I. torture you. And trust me, a computer in much more precise than a person. You will live in constant agony if you don't help me."

Zemo was silent for a few moments as he weighed his options. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you back in Sokovia, picking a new team to follow you. You will keep the Avengers and Outlaws occupied while I create the biggest empire the world has ever seen." Rob now, was standing before Zemo arms raised on both sides acting like a priest during a sermon. "You will be a roving death squad to kill Sokovia's enemies while I control the government from the shadows. You will get the best gear money can buy and A.I.'s can make. So what do you say?" Rob held out his hand waiting for Zemo to accept. He knew the man would, if not his corpse would rot in the morning sun for all to see.

"What shall we be called?" Zemo took the outstretched hand. Rob's grin turned maniacal.

"You and your men shall be known as the Jaegers."

*elsewhere*

"This better be the right address." Eddie grumbled as he walked up the steps to the front door of a small house.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Someone called from inside before opening the door. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman with long black hair. She eyed him up, assessing how big of a threat he was before asking a question. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello ma'am. I was just wondering, Is this the resident of a Mr. Wilson?"

 **So it took forever to get this chapter out. Honestly I had this story scrapped since it appeared very few if any were reading it. You can all thank Moth2187 for reminding me that not everyone follows and favorites a story. Anyway sorry about the delay but I did rework some scenes and removed others for the next chapter. I have also decided on who will join the Rogues. Only three will join. We shall see them all next chapter. Now as for an update schedule since this story is back from the dead. I can guarantee at least one chapter a month until Stormborn's Protector ends. Granted it shouldn't take me more than a month to finish that. Honestly I will try and get out chapter three soon to make up for lost time. Let me know what you think and sorry for not informing anyone about this story's progress. I'm a dick, I know. It won't happen again.**


End file.
